


All Blades Were Once Dull

by wonk_y



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Technoblade - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Fluff and Angst, idk what im doing please help, technobaby...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonk_y/pseuds/wonk_y
Summary: Before Techno was a feared warrior, he was a child. A child without a name and without a home- rejected and hurt by those who didn't understand him. However, one fateful meeting between a scared young pig and a kind stranger wearing a green-and-white striped hat would change everything.I don't know what I'm doing, this is my first fanfiction EVER and I'm just making shit up as I go. This work will have swearing and possible violence, and there WILL be angst. You have been warned!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	All Blades Were Once Dull

**Author's Note:**

> It's cold, and there's nowhere to turn.

He didn’t remember how he got into this position.  


The child shrunk against the tree, his breath coming out in short, white puffs. An animalistic cry escaped him when he felt his injured arm rub against the wood. The air was frigid, and the tattered clothes he wore gave no heat. With one hand he fumbled with the hem of his shirt, in a fearful and confused daze. In his other hand, he gripped a small knife tightly, his knuckles turning white. Where was he? The forest surrounding him was seemingly endless, with blinding white snow heaped on every branch. All he could remember was running- running until he couldn’t run any longer, running until his legs gave out underneath him. Now, he was here, in the middle of nowhere with no defense and a stranger. The child lifted his head up, despite his exhaustion, and met the blue gaze staring him down.  


The man standing over him was tall, blocking out the sun from his vision. Messy blonde hair peeked out from underneath a green-and-white striped hat, and the man himself was wrapped in a black and green robe. A stubble of blonde hair lined his sharp chin. The man’s skin was pale, but blotched red in the intense cold. He studied the man’s expression for a few seconds longer, looking for any sign of anger or disgust. The child glimpsed a flash of diamond on his hip, underneath the folds of fabric. A sword. He tensed, turning his attention back to the man.  


He held his breath, attempting to scoot backwards more, if at all possible, as the man squatted down in front of him. The child held his gaze, his body tensing, preparing to bolt if need be. As the man continued to stare at him, he had a realization. _I can’t run, my legs are numb. My legs are numb, and I’m tired. I’ll trip and fall and he’ll catch me, he’ll catch me and he’ll hurt me and I’m so tired please just leave just leave-  
_

__

__

“Hey bud, what are you doing here?” A soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts.  


“Don’t call me that,” the child mumbled, suddenly refocusing on the man. He shivered again, the ice seemingly seeping into his very being. The look he received was not one he was familiar with- it seemed confused, almost sad. He gasped as the man reached a hand out to him, closing his eyes quickly and turning away. Please go away, he thought, please go away.  


“C’mon kiddo, don’t be like that,” the man sighed, “I won’t call you that again, alright? I can see you’re cold, just trust me. Can you stand up?”  


It took a moment for the child to realize what was said. After a few moments, he tentatively opened his eyes, and peered at the stranger. The silence was excruciating. He met those worried blue eyes again, considering the troubled look etched into the man’s face. He tried to move, but felt a wave of fatigue hit him in full force once more. He sighed, his head drooping onto his shoulder. He felt numb, and so cold. So, so cold.  


“No… I’m- I’m tired… Lemme sleep…” He slurred, the world around him blurring together. Blobs of color danced in his vision, fading in and out of his consciousness. His  


The child felt himself being lifted into someone’s arms as a quiet curse was uttered, and he succumbed to cold nothingness.  
. . . . . . . .  


The boy peeled his eyes open, sighing in comfort. He was encased in warmth, soft fabrics wrapped around his body. It was as if he were floating on clouds, unable to be harmed or bothered. Admittedly, he’s never felt this.... Safe. He closed his eyes, revelling in the feeling of coziness. He took in a deep breath, and the sharp scent of pine trees filled his senses. He could hear the faint crackling of a fireplace, replacing the cold air with more heat. He opened his eyes again, taking in the sights around him. The walls surrounding him were cream colored, and the floor was honey tinged wood. Torches and candles were light, as well as the lamp hanging from the ceiling. The room was square and strangely spacious. Beside the bed he was laying on was a large chest, and on the ground a patched rug was laid out. To his left was a door, which led into what looked like a living room.  


He laid there for a few minutes recollecting his thoughts, before he slowly removed the covers and stood up. He stumbled forward, but took care to be as quiet as possible. The child walked towards the window on the right of the bed, and looked out at the forest. It was storming outside, with howling winds and fierce snow battering the trees on the outside. He continued to stare out the window in a daze, blinking slowly. He shivered, the heat from the covers quickly escaping him. He turned and grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped himself up in it, before making his way towards the door.  


Cautiously, he grabbed the door handle (which was just within his reach), and pushed it open. He peeked out into the living room, searching for any sign of the man. When he deemed it safe, he opened the door the rest of the way and slipped into the living room.  


The living room, like the one he woke up in, wasn’t very big. In the middle was a leather couch, which faced the fireplace. Between the couch and the fireplace was a small table resting atop of another rug. Torches lined the walls and a lamp hung from the ceiling, but the lamp was not lit. Behind the couch and to the right of it were two doors, most likely leading into different rooms. Fire crackled and popped as it burned, and the child resisted the urge to lay in front of it and fall asleep once more. To the left of the fireplace was a door leading to the outside. The boy tiptoed to the door, and stood in front of it, pondering.  


The child considered his options for a moment. On one hand, he was stuck in a house with a complete stranger, a stranger that he still didn’t know the intentions of. On the other hand, there was a blizzard outside, and he would most definitely pass out again if he left.  


While he was thinking, he failed to notice the creaking of a door behind him. He was still staring at the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. With a gasp, he snapped his body around and pressed himself against the door, pulling the cover tighter over his shoulders. He gaped at the man, who looked regretful.  


“Woah, it’s alright there, kiddo,” He kneeled in front of the child, getting to his eye level. “I’m not gonna hurt you. You’ve been out for a while now- I’m glad you’re up. My name’s Phil, what’s yours?”  


The child ignored what he said, instead turning his attention to the two figures standing behind him. There were two boys; one of them was slightly taller than him, with fluffy brown hair and a slightly standoffish look to him. The other boy was shorter than both of them, and probably younger as well. He had light blonde hair and blue eyes- similar to the man’s- and he looked...Excited? The child startled again when the blonde boy bounced up to him, his eyes shining in thrill.  


“I really like your hair!” He blurted, staring at the child expectantly.  


“Um… Thanks?” He shuffled his feet anxiously, glancing anywhere but at Phil and the boy.  


He felt the gaze of the man bore into him, and he clung to the blanket tighter. After a moment of silence, the man stood up, pushing both of the boys in front of him and towards the child.  


“These are my two kids. The one with brown hair is Wilbur, and the loudmouth there is Tommy. Say hi, everyone,” Phil stepped back, letting the three children converse.  


“What’s your name?” Wilbur asked.  


“Yeah, and why are your ears all pointy like that? Why is your hair pink? And why are your teeth so sharp? Are you secretly a vampire? Are you gonna drink my blood or something?” Tommy rambled, and it took the child to process what he said. Plus, he spoke a bit funny, as well as Wilbur.  


“Don’t have one,” He reached a hand up and tugged on his ear absentmindedly. Was he really that odd?  


There was more silence, until Wilbur spoke up:  


“Well, we’re just gonna have to give you one. Something cool, I think,” He said in a considerate voice. He opened his mouth to speak, when Tommy interrupted.  
“Technoblade!”  


“What?” Phil, Wilbur, and the child looked at Tommy.  


“Technoblade. It’s cool, and Phil said he found you with a blade, so it’s perfect. Technoblade!” He explained, looking at the child for approval.  


The child pursed his lips, considering the name for a moment. He was all too aware of the hopeful look Tommy was giving him. He tugged on his ear again, before mumbling a small, “Okay.”  


“Yessss! Pogchamp!” He yelled, pumping his fists in the air. Techno let a soft smile escape him, but it quickly turned to surprise as the blonde launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around him. Tentatively, Techno returned the hug, and he closed his eyes as Wilbur and Phil joined in.  


He had never felt so safe.

**Author's Note:**

> ...aha ha...  
> Sorry this is so short, it's pretty late and I wanna get into the angst in the next chapter >:) see yall there  
> -bucky


End file.
